La Maldicion de los Guardianes
by Akait0o
Summary: ¿La luz es oscuridad? y ¿La oscuridad es luz?, dos preguntas que se hacia Ángel conforme avanzaba por descubrir que ideales tenían sus ancestros sobre la unificación y la injusticia. Después de una guerra por territorios, las razas se han separado y no confían las unas de las otras, Ángel no solo lidiara con su misión personal, si no también saber el como formar una Utopía


_**Pesadillas  
**_  
Un bello campo florido, donde las flores bailaban con la suave brisa del aire, la calma y la quietud estaban siempre presentes en tan bello panorama... o eso, fue lo que yo pensé. Cerré los ojos, y al volverlos a abrir, el campo que una vez fue colorido y vivo, estaba teñido de escarlata, cuerpos de gente inocente yacían en el suelo sin vida.

\- ¿Qué había sucedido? - fue lo que paso por mi mente, - ¿cómo es que había sucedido eso? -, fijé mi vista hacia el frente, pude apreciar a unos hombres de armadura negra con espadas desenfundadas goteando liquido rojo.

\- ¿Fueron ellos, los causantes de todo esto? - pensé, cuando trate de moverme me sentía aprisionado, como si cadenas y grilletes ejercieran presión en mis extremidades, note que estaba de rodillas frente a esos hombres, quienes se acercaban lentamente y sin vacilar hacia mí, no podía ver sus rostros y mucho menos sus ojos, pero podría sentir una sed de sangre cuando blandían sus espadas. Desesperado intente liberarme pero, fue en vano, las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarme y cuando me di cuenta, uno de ellos estaba frente a mí, se arrodillo y me susurro unas palabras en mi oído para acto seguido, clavar su espada en mi cráneo.

-¡AHHHH! ¡MALDICIÓN!... Otra vez... otra vez esa pesadilla... esto ya no es normal-

Una pesadilla que me había estado atormentando noche con noche desde ya hace un tiempo pero, eso había sido nuevo, era la primera vez que el hombre se me acerco y me susurro en mi oído... "Guardián" yo no tenía idea de lo que él quiso decir o a que hizo referencia con esa palabra, más que una pesadilla, parecía un rompe-cabezas en forma de mensaje, ya que a partir de ese día, las pesadillas comenzaron a tomar un rumbo diferente, uno que cambiaría mi vida y pondría en peligro de todos aquellos quienes me rodean.

Como era de esperar, mi grito pudo escucharse a fueras de mi hogar, al vivir en una villa tan pequeña y minera, es normal que los gritos, así como los rumores, se esparzan tan rápido como si de epidemia se tratase. Escuche que tocaron la puerta de la entrada, con mi cuerpo temblando y mi mente atónita me acerque con miedo a la puerta, es ridículo pensar que la pesadilla se había hecho presente, pero aun así el miedo me invadía, estire mi brazo derecho vacilando el sí abrirla o no, al final pensé que era una mera pesadilla y no sucedería nada, y al abrir la puerta di un salto hacia atrás, la misma figura oscura de mi pesadilla estaba frente a mi puerta, se había hecho realidad.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, NO SE QUIEN O QUE SEA ESE GUARDIÁN DEL QUE ME SUSURRASTE, TEN PIEDAD POR FAVOR!-

Suplicando misericordia por departe de él, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, fue entonces que una flama que dio luz a la figura oscura dejando ver quien era. Era Doña Tomasa, la esposa del líder actual de la villa y quien cuido de mi hasta esos días, para mí era como una madre ya que yo nunca conocí a mis padres y tampoco tenía otros familiares a quienes acudir.

D. Tomasa: Ángel, ¿estás bien?, escuche tu grito desde mi casa y vine tan rápido como pude, ¿qué sucedió?

Tan pronto me recupere de la conmoción, me levante y abrase con fuerza a Doña Tomasa quien estaba más asustada y preocupada, de lo que yo había estado hace unos instantes.

Ángel: Discúlpeme Doña Tomasa... es que yo...

D. Tomasa: Volviste a tener esa pesadilla, ¿no es verdad?

Ángel: Si... pero, esta vez fue peor, los hombres de armadura negra se acercaron y me susurraron "Guardián" y después, me asesinaron... no entiendo nada...

Ese comentario que yo no entendía, parecía haber despertado algo peor en Doña Tomasa, sin embargo ella no iba a dejar de mostrar su característica sonrisa y derrumbarse, para poderme apoyar en el problema que yo estaba pasando. Después de platicar y desahogarme de la pesadilla que había tenido, me recomendó que visitase al oráculo y le contase sobre mis pesadillas, al ser una persona sabia y que constaba de poderes mágicos ella podría el decirme cual es la causa de mis pesadillas.

Cerca de la villa, está un bosque frondoso lleno de vida, donde los rayos del sol muy apenas pueden ser vistos debido a la vegetación de gran altura, Doña Tomasa dijo que buscara una cabaña de madera en lo más profundo del bosque, que en ella reside la oráculo.

Me adentre en el bosque, cálido, fresco, la brisa era suave y podía escucharse el sonido de una cascada, todo era idéntico a mi sueño, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la paz y quietud y al abrirlos nuevamente, todo fue como mi pesadilla, los arboles estaban quemándose, la tierra árida y sin vegetación, el bosque lleno de vida había muerto en un instante.

Ángel: ¿QUE?, pero, pero estoy despierto, ¿qué significa todo esto?, esto no es una pesadilla, ¡esto parece real!... no puede ser cierto...

Mientras el miedo me invadía, levante mi vista y el mismo hombre de armadura negra blandía su espada en contra mía, al verlo retrocedí y comencé a correr por donde había venido, veía hacia atrás con esperanza de perder al hombre, pero el parecía acercarse más y más rápido, pese a que yo corría parecía como si no me moviese de ese lugar, fue entonces que llegue a una pared y mi destino había sido sellado, no había lugar para correr ni para esconderse, todo parecía indicar que era mi final.

Ángel: ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE HECHO NADA, DEJA DE ATORMENTARME! ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

El hombre de armadura negra se acercó, se arrodillo tomándome del rostro con fuerza, seguía sin poder ver sus ojos u rostro, pero irradiaba un aura de muerte, como si hubiese tomando incontables vidas y era un pasa-tiempo para él. Se acercó lentamente a mí, y me susurro nuevamente.

Cab. Misterioso: Exterminar... al... Guardián... librar... Maldición.

Se levantó tomando su espada, y como en mi pesadilla, la clavaría en mi cráneo para asesinarme, temblaba y lloraba por misericordia, pero él no parecía escucharme... o más bien, si lo hacía pero mis suplicas, eran inútiles para él.


End file.
